The New Saiyan Race
by R1
Summary: OK, this is my first real story about a survivor of the Frieza attach and their attempt to restart the Saiyan race. I hope you like it! PLZ R&R!! Thanks! ^ _ ~)))~


*Disclaimer* All DBZ characters are not mine, Khira is. But if they were, I'd have a lot of money, and put it in a bathtub and roll around in it!! *Sorry! * ^_~  
  
A/N: This is TOTALLY an A/U! This is after the Cell Saga, and I *know* that Goku died, and stayed dead (at the time) but he was a big part in this story, so he came back! Just for me, how nice. Oh, and so did future Trunks. *LOL* Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope I can keep up with this story! Enjoy! *ALSO! I read a story that was close to this, but trust me, mine is different, and I had this idea before I read it.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At last, it was all over. The torment, the pain, and the fear was finally over. All the DBZ fighters, their friends, and family were over at Master Roshi's Kame house enjoying the beautiful summer and celebrating with a large BBQ.  
  
"HEY GUYS! WATCH THIS!" Goku yelled at the crowd as he flew way up, and came back down in the ocean with a huge splash.   
  
"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled as she was sitting by the shore, and was soaked.   
  
Goku came back out of the water and smiled at his wife. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi."   
  
Everyone was having the best time of their lives, except two people.   
  
Bulma Briefs' was sitting with Master Roshi and her son, Chibi Trunks, when she looked over and saw Vegeta standing against a tree, arms crossed and staring at his feet. What a jerk! She thought to herself bitterly. Everyone's having a great time, except him. I can't belive it. What is his problem, and why can't he ever act normal? I am not even going to start thinking about how he treats me!  
  
Vegeta looked over at her sensing her eyes on him as he scoffed to himself. What is she looking at? These retched earth women! How does Kakarot stand his?   
  
Bulma stood up and walked over to him with anger surging from her. "Why are you acting like you are the only person on earth? Why don't you go socialize?"  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone, woman?" he spat at her bitterly. "and stop gawking at me, it's truly annoying."  
  
"THAT IS IT!" she roared as the others looked in their direction. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! I AM NOT YOUR WHORE, VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at this, which only enraged her further, as he knew it would. "That's funny, because that is what you act like."  
  
Bulma turned about ten shades of red. She opened her mouth to roar back at him, but Goku flew between them.  
  
"You guys, chill out! I mean, Cell is gone, everything is finally right." He soothed at the enraged duo. "Vegeta, can you help me in the kitchen for a second?"   
  
"Fine," Vegeta scoffed and followed Goku into the kitchen. "What is it Kakarot? You want to lecture me about how I treat that woman?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I do, actually." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "But seriously, why do you treat her like that?"  
  
"For your information Kakarot, I wouldn't treat her like anything if she just left me alone!"   
  
"You know she wants a relationship with you."  
  
"I know that! I have explained to her that I only mated with her to keep the Saiyan race alive! Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"  
  
"Because it's wrong Vegeta. Sex here is more than pleasure and conceiving a child. They take it as a love thing."  
  
"Well, if that woman thinks that I love her she's-." he was cut off by a familiar feeling. "Kakarot-." He began noticing her felt it too.  
  
"That- that power level heading this way! It's AMAZING!"  
  
All of a sudden Gohan ran in followed by Trunks, Yamcha, and Tien.   
  
"Goku, what is that?" Yamcha asked almost in a shaken voice.   
  
"I don't know," Goku answered as he went outside.   
  
"That's amazing!" Gohan exclaimed. "Dad, you don't think it is Cell, do you?"  
  
"No," Goku muttered and looked at his son. "I know this might sound weird, but it's a familiar ki. But not bad."   
  
The rest of the fighters watched the sky carefully.   
  
"How odd," Vegeta muttered watching too, "the PL is getting stronger and stronger the closer it gets."  
  
"Well, I hope you are right Goku," Krillin said scratching his head. "I don't want someone with this PL attacking us!"  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma's voice rang out as she approached them.  
  
Vegeta shot her and evil look, but now wasn't the time to fight with her. Because at that moment, he saw a bright light coming to them.   
  
"THERE IT IS!" Krillin yelled out as it came close still.   
  
"It's a ship." Piccolo noted and got worried. "It's landing here! EVERYBODY MOVE!"  
  
And the ship indeed landed. It was only about ten feet long, and pretty petite. The hatch (is that correct? A hatch? I dunno) opened as Goku stepped up a bit.   
  
"Keep your guard up!" He yelled to them all. "Just in case!"  
  
As the door opened and out stepped…a woman!  
  
She straitened up and unwrinkled her uniform, a silver tank top and matching pants. With NSR embodied in it. She had very long hair, the front of it was a white blonde and the back half was a deep red. She was stunning.  
  
She looked over at the crowd and Vegeta stepped forward. She is so fimilar! Especially that hair. But, who is she?   
  
The mystreious stranger noticed Vegeta and walked to the group.   
  
"Ahh!" she squealled happily and smiled brightly. "VEGETA!"  
  
She ran to him, and into his arms embracing him in a hug. Vegeta, stunned, didn't know what to make of this.   
  
"Who-, do I know you?" he said as she released and looked up at him.  
  
"You don't remember?" she asked and put her hands on her hips. "It wasn't that long ago. I'll give you a moment to remember. Ah! Kakarot!"   
  
She went over to Goku and gave him a friendly hug. "It's been a lot longer since I've seen you!"  
  
Vegeta racked his brain trying to remember. She called him Kakarot. Is she a Saiyan? That hair…  
  
He then pictured a small girl with the same hair in pigtails.   
  
"K-Khira?" Vegeta choked out as she strode over to him.   
  
"You remembered." She smiled sweetly as tears came to her eyes.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that's the end of the first chapter, I don't know if I'll go on, that's up to you *the reader*. Um, it's a pretty spiffy story. Radditz is back! And they are starting a new Saiyan planet. Um, please review, and if you guys like it, I'll continue.   
  
^ _ ~ ))))~  
  
Love to all!  
Baby K   



End file.
